The Car Napper
by Le Furtif Fox
Summary: Blaine Anderson thought that he had finally got a normal life until men start disappearing around town and no one knows what's happening to them. He knows somethings up when his brother suddenly appears in town, asking for his help with this case. Now, not only does he have to try and stop this creature, but he also has to keep this a secret from his friends. [Supernatural AU!]


_**Author Note: I know I should be working on Spider-man, but I kind of wanted to work on this one pretty bad. I don't think this has been done before, so I wanted to give it a shot because it's one of my favorite TV shows. I know I could've done Blaine and Cooper, but I decided to make Sebastian and Blaine brothers in this.**_

_**Summary: **_**Blaine Anderson thought that he had finally got a normal life until men start disappearing around town and no one knows what's happening to them. He knows somethings up when his brother suddenly appears in town, asking for his help with this case. Now, not only does he have to try and stop this creature, but he also has to keep this a secret from his friends.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Supernatural, if I did that would be amazing. I would love to own Sebastian and/or Dean Winchester.**_

* * *

Prologue

The sudden cries of a baby woke Mary Anderson from her sleep. Dragging herself out of bed, she made her way to the nursery, where she found the figure of a man standing in front of the baby's crib. She smiled, realizing that it was her husband, John, who was checking on Blaine. Continuing down the hallway, she stopped in front of one of the bedrooms and pepped inside, smiling at her sleeping four-year-old son, Sebastian.

As Mary made her way down the stairs to go to the kitchen, she heard the sounds of voices and gunshots. She stopped in front of the doorway of the living room to see her husband asleep in his chair with the TV on.

_But that man in the nursery…._ She thought back to how she had just seen John standing in the room with Blaine, but seeing him in front of the TV, made her race up the stairs to look for her son. "Blaine!" She shirked.

The scream made John Anderson jump from his sleep and run quickly up the stairs into his son's nursery. "Hey, Blainey." He smiled, making his way to the crib. "You doin' okay?" He reached out to run his fingers over his son's cheek, when a thick drop of blood landed on the back of his hand. As he looked up toward the ceiling, the look on his face became terrified and devastated.

"Mary," His voice was only whisper. "No!"

His wife's body was trapped on the ceiling, her eyes showed terror and there was a large red gash across her stomach. "Mary!" He yelled, just as her body was engulfed into flames, which began to overtake the room.

John picked up Blaine in his arms and hurried from the room, just as he spotted his startled four-year-old heading toward him.

"Sebastian, take your brother outside." He told him, handing the little boy the baby. "Don't look back! Go!"

Doing as he was told to do, Sebastian ran down the hallway and stairs, going out into the yard. He looked up at the house, being engulfed in flames. He spotted his father running out of the house, yelling for him to move farther away, but before he could react to anything, John picked up both boys and ran from the house.

The four-year-old watched as the house was suddenly all in flames and exploded, sending pieces flying in every direction.

It hadn't taken long for the fair department and paramedics to show up. John was holding both of his boys close as he explained to his older son that Mary was no longer with them. That she had been killed in the fire.

"But what about Blainey?" Sebastian asked. "He's just a baby. He needs a mommy!"

"Well, that's why he's going to need a very good big brother." John told him. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "I could."

The older man placed a kiss on son's forehead.

"Don't worry." The four-year-old whispered, holding his baby brother in his arms. "I'll take good care of you."

* * *

_**Author Note: This was always so depressing to watch, but typing something like it was just as bad. Imagine being John or Dean when this happened in the show, god that would've been awful. Anyway, I'm basing this story off of the first episode of the first season. I think this is going to be a short story though.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a Review if you want more of this.**_

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
